


Elizabeth's Unwelcome News

by LoisPendragon10



Series: Life of a Demon Butler [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, M/M, Shock, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth comes over for a visit and as usual she's causing trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth's Unwelcome News

**Author's Note:**

> I hope enjoy part 2! It took me a while to think of a plot for this.

The bed creaked and banged against the wall with each thrust I delivered. Brutal and mind bowling I continually snap my hips forward, slamming myself into my master repeatedly. His body moves up and down the bed beneath me as I move inside of him. His breathing coming in short gasps and pants of pleasure in tune with each thrust. I can see drool sliding down his chin, his cent is truly magnificent.

"Se...bas...tian... HARDER!" My master yells at me in between his uncontrollable gasps and who am I to disobey my young lord.

I grasp his wrists and raise them above his head as I lean down and capture his neck, sinking my sharps fangs in and drawing blood. His delicious taste causes me to loose the last amount of restraint I have left as I fuck him senseless into the mattress. Ciel screams in ecstasy as I rub against that sweet spot inside him with my brutal treatment, I bit into his neck harder and hold his wrists tighter, almost bruising them.

My hips move faster and faster until I feel my young lords body start to jerk as he releases one last scream before spilling himself all over his stomach. The sight of my young master is the last straw as I give a few more painful thrusts before I empty myself into him.

It takes a few minutes for my master to catch his breath and I gently turn us around so that we're both lying on our sides, spooning him against my chest. He looks ready to pass out so I hold him in my arms and stoke his just fucked hair, as I whisper sweetly in his ear, "rest now my young lord. I will be here when you wake."

With that his eyes flutter shut, falling into a deep sleep. I stare at his beautiful sleeping figure for while longer before I too drift off to sleep.

xxxxxx

I wake up a good three hours earlier than my Ciel (making sure I don't disturb him as I get out of bed as I find myself sleeping with him most nights). I wake the other servants up and tell them their duties for the day (except for Tanaka), make my masters breakfast then prepare his clothes. I allow him to sleep in a little this morning since we were up a good deal last nigh and there are no matters to deal with today.

It feels good to smell my masters sweet sent as I sleep beside him. His sent has become sweeter and sweeter in the past couple of week. Making his utterly irresistible and harder for me to keep my hands off him. He also seems to be getting more aroused as of late, which just makes things a lot more interesting.  

Once my young lord is out of bed, had breakfast and changes into his day wear, he heads into his study to do some 'work', when really he's having a light nap. He's been having light naps a lot recently and its starting to worry me, but every time I enquirer to my lord about this I am met with the same reply, "nothings wrong so mind your own business Sebastian." My young master can be quiet frustrating at times.

While I'm currently going over the Phantomhive Company records in my office, I am forced to stop by earsplitting yell of, "CIEEELLLLL!" 

'Oh god not her again,' I think to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose. Ciel has been trying to avoid Lady Elizabeth since we began this relationship, it would only cause problems if she knew. Also recently she's been causing more trouble and has been extra loud and annoying as of late.

Sighing, I remove my reading glasses and head in the direction of the noise, thinking of a way to rescue my young lord from her clutches before something stupid happens...again.   

xxxxxx

Lady Elizabeth has been here now for a good five hours, boring the death out of my young lord. The other servants have already gone into hiding after she tried persuading them to make this mansion more cute by paining the walls pink and asking Mey-Rin to wear some frilly pink glasses instead of her usual ones. That was what I found when I left my office, Finny and Baldroy painting the walls pink and Mey-Rin yelling, "NO THE YOUNG LORD GAVE THESE TO ME!"

Right now I am standing at the back of the parlor room preparing a ninth cup of tea for my master, listening to that girl banter on about he new cute friend she meet at a friends birthday ball last week. My master on the other hand looks torn between yelling at her to leave finally and staying polite so not to upset her and cause more trouble.

I finish my masters tea and make my way towards him and place the cup before him on the table. He takes it eagerly, not caring about the heat as it is the only thing he can use to detract himself at the moment.

"So Ciel, what I came here to talk to you about was that I've finally blossomed and my mother said that its time for us to sleep together!"

There's a smash as my master drops his freshly made cup of tea, clearly in shock at her words, and I must admit so am I. This was not what I was expecting to hear when she said that she came here to discus something important. Was she really intending to bed with my young lord? Over her dead body.

"Wh..what are you talking about Elizabeth?! We aren't even wed yet and we're only young. Its too soon to discus this kind of thing."  My master looks incredulously at Elizabeth as he says this.  

"Well mother says that its good practice and since we're officially engaged it wouldn't matter if I got pregnant now."

"P..pr...pregnant!"

"Yes my mother said that she got pregnant with me from her first time with my dad, so its OK if you get me pregnant now. Do you not want to sleep with me?"

My master at this point looked about ready to pass out from shock at this point. He was staring at her as if she has two heads. I decide to show my master some mercy and speak up, "What my lord is trying to say my lady is that he doesn't feel like he's ready to engage in any sexual intercourse right now. It is his intentions to make his first time with you special. He's waiting until he is mentally and physically ready to make this special for you, as a way of showing how much he loves you."

Ciel looks like he's about to melt with gratitude right now, its quite amusing to see him so flustered like this over sex, especially considering all of his 'experience' with it. Lady Elizabeth on the other hand looks a bit disappointed for a brief moment before smiling and saying, "oh I see! I'm sorry Ciel I didn't realize you care that much about me to want to make our first time so special. I can wait if its for you Ciel."

With that the leaps to her feet and throws her arms around my master, kisses him on the cheek and declares that its time to leave. I walk her to the front door (trying my best not to ram her head in it) and wave lightly as she heads off in her coach. 

How dare that girl try and sleep with my master, only I am allowed to touch his. He is only mine to taste. I don't want that girls fowl sent to sully my masters. With thoughts of roasting that girl alive, I head back upstairs to my young lord only to find him slouched in his chair, head in his hands. "Are you alright my lord?"

"I really hate that girl. Why do I have to be engaged to her! Talking about me making her pregnant?! This is so the wrong time for her to bring up something like that!"

I frown at my young lords words. What does he mean 'so the wrong time'? I'm starting to get the supposition that my young master is indeed hiding something from me, and I intend to fine out what that is.

After all what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't solve this. 


End file.
